fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Peas
Peas is a tiny imaginary friend about the size of a pea and is the main protagonist of the episode The Little Peas, a retelling of The Big Cheese from Peas' perspective. Appearance Peas is a tiny, pea-like imaginary friend who wears a thimble as a hat. He speaks in a high-pitched voice that sounds similar to that of Mickey Mouse. Personality Peas is very optimistic and motivated. He has a great work ethic and is always willing to do whatever he can to help out Foster's (despite his limited capabilities due to his small size.) Peas also highly respects Frankie and deeply appreciates everything she does for Foster's. In fact, he becomes offended whenever someone acts ungrateful or criticizes Frankie. For example, he reprimands Jackie Khones and Fluffer Nutter when they complain about how Frankie was so concerned with getting the house clean. However, they do not hear him or even notice that he's there, once again due to his size. Biography Peas makes his first appearance in The Little Peas, a retelling of The Big Cheese from his perspective. Frankie tells everyone to clean the house before the news station arrives to interview them. Peas eagerly assures Frankie that he would do his part to tidy up the house, despite her, along with everyone else, not being able to see or hear him. Frankie and Peas then discover Cheese, and Peas assists Frankie in telling him that he didn't live there and that he needed to go home. Cheese leaves the room, and eventually Frankie does as well. However, Peas quickly notices Cheese turn around and walk in the opposite direction. Peas desperately tries to warn Cheese that he was going the wrong way and that the exit was in the other direction. Cheese, however, does not hear him. Peas then decided to go downstairs to warn Frankie that Cheese was still in the house, but quickly discovers that the stairs are way too big for him to climb down in a timely manner. Peas then finds Jackie Khones and Fluffer Nutter about to use the elevator, and decides to hop on along with them. Unfortunately for Peas, Jackie and Fluffer Nutter ended up riding the elevator up instead of down, so that they could spend some alone time up on the roof. Angered, Peas storms off in frustration, and also disgust from Jackie and Fluffer Nutter kissing offscreen. Peas attempts to use the elevator again, but this time he's unable to make it, and so he thinks up the idea to use the laundry chute to transport himself down to the first floor. Peas successfully does so, landing himself in a laundry basket. Frankie just so happens to pick up the laundry basket that peas was in. Peas tries to warn Frankie that Cheese was still in the house, but once again Frankie is unable to hear him. Frankie then sets down the laundry basket and goes outside, as per Mr. Herriman's instructions. Desperate to warn Frankie of Cheese, Peas risks his life to get to the front door, along the way dealing with obstacles such as the slippery floor due to being waxed and being attacked by bugs inside the foyer's shag carpet. Peas is able to lasso himself onto a fly and ride his way up to the door handle. When Peas tries to open it, however, he realizes that he is too light to apply any pressure on the door handle and open the door. Disparaged, Peas realizes that he had come all that way to fail and eventually gives up. But just at that moment a bunch of rocks and wooden planks were shot through the windows and Peas was able to use these materials to build a seesaw and launch himself all the way back up to the door. Then he used a rock to help weigh himself down when applying pressure to the door handle and successfully opens the front door. But by the time Peas had gotten outside, the news crew had already shown up and the outside of the house had become severely damaged. Peas is able to climb up to Frankie's ear and tell her not to give up just because things seem bad. He then help coach her into turning the story in their favor. Thanks to this, Foster's received many generous donations; enough to repair all of the damages caused to the exterior of the house and install a new security system. Peas is now able to communicate with Frankie via a megaphone that he had made out of cardboard. Peas makes another appearance in The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To. Bloo almost steps on Peas, and Peas angrily shouts at him. Surprising enough, Bloo was actually able to hear him, but wasn't able to make out what he was saying due to his hallucinations. In Bad Dare Day, Bloo dares Peas to knock a battery off his shoulder. Peas is unable to do so because of his small stature, declaring Bloo the winner for that round of the Dare Cup. Trivia *Peas is possibly the second-smallest imaginary friend in the series, with the smallest kind being the Fleas. *Despite him not appearing in Goodbye to Bloo, Peas' signature is shown inside the goodbye card that Coco made for Mac. *His pupils are very different from other characters where his pupils are Pac man shaped(Also known as "Pie-eyed"). 656055600405405.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-24-21h05m12s93.png|Totally vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h40m45s22.png 50560560450450595.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h50m26s177.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h50m50s152.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h41m07s244.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h31m45s248.png|Peas Sees Fluffernutter and Jackie Khones Kissing vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h33m35s63.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h34m08s144.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h36m59s75.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h37m13s187.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h18m56s212.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h49m35s217.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h21m19s114.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h22m06s75.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-21h25m46s138.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h24m06s2.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-19h58m14s70.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h27m35s94.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h08m30s57.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h46m16s9.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h46m27s113.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h10m21s211.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h46m47s54.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h47m50s141.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h30m33s6.png|Peas Got The Door Open vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h31m26s25.png vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h49m01s98.png|Peas In Frankie's Ear vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h44m28s195.png|Peas Hi Fives Himself vlcsnap-2012-03-24-20h45m25s251.png 609-0072.jpg|Peas In The Bloo Superdude And The Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To 610-0071.jpg Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Green Imaginary Friends Category:Food Related Imaginary Friends Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Male Imaginary Friends Category:Characters liked by a majority